Una nueva vida
by SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes
Summary: los caballeros dorados vuelven a la vida gracias a los pedidos de la diosa athena, ahora para poder vivir en paz deberán enmendar sus vínculos como amigos y hermanos…resumido en cuatro palabras "empezar una nueva vida". ¿Podrán enmendar todas sus deudas del pasado? ¿Tendrán el valor de mirarse los unos a los otros? ¿Podrán perdonarse? pasen y descubranlo. dejen reviews,
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva vida.

Summary:

_**Pasaron ya dos años desde la guerra sagrada contra hades, y los caballeros dorados vuelven a la vida gracias a los pedidos de la diosa athena, ahora para poder vivir en paz deberán enmendar sus vínculos como amigos y hermanos…resumido en cuatro palabras "empezar una nueva vida". ¿Podrán enmendar todas sus deudas del pasado? ¿Tendrán el valor de mirarse los unos a los otros? ¿Podrán perdonarse todos sus errores? Pasen y lo descubrirán a medida que transcurra la historia.**_

Una nueva vida.

_**Capitulo 1: la decisión.**_

Pasaron ya dos años desde la guerra sagrada contra hades y todo el santuario estaba en arreglo, ya que la batalla a través de las doce casas habían destruido el santuario entero. Todos se habían recuperado muy pronto de aquella guerra, pero de lo que aun no se recuperaban completamente era de la muerte de los caballeros dorados, muchos especialmente athena se entristecieron y lloraron cuando se enteraron de la legendaria muerte de los caballeros dorados en el muro de los lamentos. Los seiya y los demás estaban destrozados, pues esa pérdida había sido muy grande, especialmente para athena…

-tatsumi…iré a recorrer los doce templos del zodiaco, ahora que el patriarca no esta no hay supervisión y quiero ver como esta todo por allí –dijo saori caminando hacia la puerta de su templo.

-¿Esta segura señorita? ¿No quisiera usted que la acompañe? –pregunto tatsumi preocupado por saori ya que respiraba cierto aire de tristeza.

-estoy bien…adiós tatsumi –dijo saori rumbo a recorrer los doce templos. La verdad es que sentía mucha tristeza, sabiendo que los doce templos estarían vacios y muy solos, por otra parte extrañaba a sus caballeros dorados y sentía que ella era la culpable de sus muertes.

oOo

_Templo de piscis._

Saori no pudo evitar sentirse muy mal al pasar por el templo de piscis, estaba cubierto de polvo y un poco de escombros, el sol ya no pasaba por aquel templo y lo peor fue que las rosas del jardín de piscis se estaban marchitando poco a poco, como ya no había nadie en aquel templo nadie cuidaba de las rosas de ese jardín.

-que pena me da… -dijo saori tomando una de las rosas marchitas y suspirando –estas eran las rosas más hermosas que jamás había visto, es una verdadera lástima que su dueño no esté aquí –dijo ella con mucha lástima –será mejor que siga.

Entonces ella siguió.

_Templo de acuario._

El templo de acuario no cambio nada, a acepción de que ya no era tan frio como antes.

_Templo de capricornio._

El templo de capricornio estaba cubierto por el polvo y también por muchos escombros, lo único que se podía ver allí, era una vieja estatua pero no cualquier estatua, esa era la estatua de la antigua athena entregando la excalibur a su caballero más fiel: el de capricornio. Solo a los más leales se les entrega una espada como esta.

-shura…siempre supe que a pesar de todo eras uno de los caballeros más leales y fieles que pudieron existir en el universo –saori acaricio la estatua y salió del templo rumbo a sagitario.

_Templo de sagitario._

Este templo definitivamente estaba desolado, lleno de polvo y muy viejo por los años de abandono pero sin ningún rasguño. Justo cuando saori se estaba por ir, pudo divisar una letra escrita en uno de los escombros de sagitario, cuando lo leyó se le formo un enorme nudo en la garganta:

"_**a todos aquello cuyo corazón a vencido todos los obstáculos, les confió la vida de athena, conjurándoles a protegerla, venerarla y cuidarla aun más que a su vida**_

_**Escrito por aioros caballero dorado de sagitario"**_

Al leer esto, una lagrima cayo por su fino rostro, pensando ¿Cuántos habían muerto por protegerla? ¿Cuántos dieron su vida a cambio de la suya? Ni ella podía decírselo.

-aioros…siempre estuviste en las más duras batalla protegiéndome, incluso cuando apenas era un bebe, me salvaste arriesgando tu vida con tal de salvar la mía…estés donde estés te lo agradezco con toda mi alma –dicho esto se fue al siguiente templo.

_Casa de escorpio._

Esta casa estaba completamente normal.

_Casa de libra._

También estaba muy normal, aunque cubierta de polvo.

_Casa de virgo._

Este templo estaba totalmente destruido, saori derramo muchas lagrimas al ver el templo en ese estado, los sales gemelos desaparecieron y el templo ya no tenía ese brillo que acostumbraba a tener siempre.

-shaka… -dijo ella en un suspiro –tu me acompañas en ese oscuro inframundo, diste tu vida solo para acompañarme en mi misión, fuiste uno de mis mejores caballeros…te lo agradezco –dicho esto se fue.

_Casa de leo._

La casa de leo se veía normal, no tenía polvo ni escombros. Justo cuando decidió irse pudo escuchar sollozos provenir del aquel templo, de una de las habitaciones. Ella se acerco a la puerta de la habitación y vio a una de sus amazonas, cabello pelirrojo, usaba mascara y lloraba a mares, era nada más ni nada menos que: marin del águila.

-aioria, aioria como desearía tenerte aqui de nuevo, confesarte de una vez por todas lo mucho que te amo, que me enamore de ti…daría lo que fuera por recuperarte –lloraba la pobre amazona.

Saori no podía más de tanto dolor,

_Casa de cáncer._

Allí todo estaba normal, excepto que los rostros habían desaparecido.

_Casa de géminis._

Cuantos tristes recuerdos le traía este templo, como por ejemplo la vez que ella lo obligo a matara con una daga, o la vez en que ella era un bebe y saga intento asesinarla, pero sobretodo el dolor y agonía que su caballero más preciado había tenido que sufrir.

-saga…tu eres el que mas sufrió en esta vida, y yo soy la culpable de ello, como lo siento –dijo ella conteniendo sus lagrimas.

_Casa de tauro._

Este templo estaba normal.

_Casa de Aries._

Decidió no entrar a este templo ya que kiki, el discípulo de mu estaba en el templo. Se escuchaban sollozos desgarradores venir de la sala y se podía observan a un niño pequeño de apenas ocho años que abrazaba una foto de su maestro y decia.

-maestro… ¿por que me dejo? lo extraño…tanto…quiero estar con…usted –decia el niño entre sollozos

Esta vez saori no pudo más y se desplomo en el suelo y lloro, lloro como nunca en su vida, el dolor era muy grande, ella podía sentir el dolor de todos ellos y el suyo era mucho más grande.

-no lo aguanto más, no importa lo que pase…traeré de vuelta a mis caballeros dorados, no importa lo que deba hacer –dijo ella –ya estoy decidida, mañana partiré.

Dicho esto, saori aria lo que fuera por traer de vuelta a sus caballero.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Una nueva vida.

**_Nota de la autora:_**

**_Hola, al parecer actualice muy pronto, bueno en fin aquí esta el segundo capítulo, que lo disfruten._**

_Summary:_

**_Los caballeros dorados vuelven a la vida gracias a los pedidos de la diosa athena, ahora para poder vivir en paz deberán enmendar sus vínculos como amigos y hermanos…resumido en cuatro palabras "empezar una nueva vida". ¿Podrán enmendar todas sus deudas del pasado? ¿Tendrán el valor de mirarse los unos a los otros? ¿Podrán perdonarse? pasen y descúbranlo._**

Capitulo 2: cuando solo quedan las suplicas.

Saori se había preparado para ir en busca del dios Zeus, su padre que vivía en el Olimpo. Estaba bien decidida de que haría todo por devolverle la vida a sus santos dorados que se habían jugado la vida por ella y sin embargo se prometió a si misma que no vería a ninguna amazona llorar de nuevo, y a ningún aprendiz triste.

-¡pero señorita saori! Esto es una locura… -saori lo interrumpió.

-tatsumi, ellos dieron todo por mi y ahora es mi turno de devolverles el favor…espero que lo entiendas.

-yo lo entiendo señorita, pero el Olimpo es muy peligroso podría estar en grave peligro allí –dijo tatsumi muy preocupado.

-entonces pagare una de las tantas que les hice pasar a mis caballeros –respondió ella triste pero decidida –adiós tatsumi, necesito que cuides el santuario por mí.

-lo haré señorita, lo haré pero por favor cuídese mucho.

-lo haré, tatsumi –dicho esto se fue rumbo hacia el Olimpo, tomo a Niké y abrió una pared de energía que parecía ser un portal, allí se desvaneció.

oOo

Saori despertó muy asustada, al parecer el viaje de una hora la había cansado mucho. Miro para todos lados, había un hermoso jardín lleno de casas y pilares, muy parecido a los campos elíseos, era muy obio que estaba en el Olimpo.

-¿este es el Olimpo?...es hermoso –dijo saori sin poder creérselo.

Una dulce vos la saco de sus pensamientos. Era una hermosa muchacha de cabellos dorados recogidos en una coleta, ojo azules muy intensos, pálida de labios rozados y llevaba un par de alas muy hermosas.

-hola diosa athena, yo soy Míguel el ángel guardián, ¿A dónde desea ir?

-hola ángel míguel, ¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre? –pregunto saori curiosa.

-los ángeles lo sabemos todo –dijo míguel guiñándole un ojo.

-bien, quisiera ir con mi padre Zeus, ¿usted sabe en donde esta? –pregunto saori.

-claro que si diosa athena, venga conmigo.

Entonces dieron marcha por todos los templos, estaban los templos de Poseidón, hades y su destinatario el templo de Zeus. Saori aun no sabía como hablarle a su padre ya que jamás en su vida lo había visto.

-dios Zeus… -míguel izo una reverencia ante el dios.

-míguel. Levántate y dime por favor que te trae hasta mi templo –dijo Zeus de forma severa pero amable.

-es que la diosa athena, su hija, esta aquí y quiere hablar con usted.

-mi hija…asla pasar –dijo Zeus emocionado de conocer a su hija más querida.

Saori entro un poco abochornada ya que no sabía cual sería la reacción de su padre al verla.

-a…athena, hija mía ¿eres tu?

-eh, si padre soy yo.

-¡dioses míos! –Dijo el acercándose a su hija -¡mi niña, eres más hermosa de lo que recordaba! ¡Mi pequeñita!, siento no poder estar contigo en las batallas, es que dirigir el Olimpo es muy complicado, créeme –dijo el dios muy apenado.

-no te preocupes padre, pero sobre eso quería hablarte, como tu sabes eh perdido a mis caballeros más leales –dijo ella triste.

-como lo siento mi niña –contesto el dios apenado –estos dioses son unos inmaduros, lo sé.

-concuerdo contigo padre, y por eso yo te quería preguntar si tu podrías…bueno…devolverles la vida.

Zeus la miro seriamente y luego respondió.

-lo siento athena, pero no puedo hacer eso –dijo simplemente.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto saori sorprendida.

-porque si no tendría muchas quejas de los demás dioses –respondió Zeus sentándose en su trono.

Saori no puedo más del coraje, sus lagrimas ya salían de su rostro y gritando respondió.

-¡maldita sea, ¿puedes complacer a esos inmaduros pero no a mi?! ¡Perdí a mis amados caballeros y todas gracias a ellos que decidieron jugar a la guerra conmigo, solo por diversión! Quiero a mis caballeros otra vez, ¡a mí no me importa si a ellos les gusta o no, yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz maldición! –Saori cayó de rodillas frente a su padre -…por favor, tienes que devolvérmelos, por lo que más quieras hazlo padre –dijo saori entre lagrimas.

A Zeus le dolió en el alma ver llorar a la diosa, porque al parecer ella tenia razón todo había sido culpa de esos dioses incompetentes. Zeus se apiado de ella.

-athena… -Zeus puso una mano sobre su hombro –veo que tu voluntad es fuerte y tu espíritu es increbrantable, ese amor por tus caballeros me hace entrar en razón y eso merece una gran recompensa…te devolveré a tus santos dorados, mañana a la mañana los encontraras en la primera escalinata de la casa de Aries ¿entendido?

Athena muy feliz abrazo a su padre y le dijo.

-gracias muchas gracias papi te adoro –dicho esto athena decidió volver al santuario.

-"de nada mi bebe" –pensó Zeus con una sonrisa.

oOo

Saori llego al santuario de lo más contenta, mañana tendría a sus santos otra vez y no podía evitar estar muy feliz.

-¡hola tatsumi!

-¡señorita saori, esta viva! ¡¿Se encuentra usted bien?!

Saori abrazo a tatsumi muy fuerte.

"jamás estuve mejor"

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Una nueva vida.

**_Nota de la autora:_**

**_Hola, disculpen la horrible demora es que tengo problemas en la compu pero ya estoy de vuelta, bueno en fin aquí esta el tercer capítulo, que lo disfruten n.n_**

_Summary:_

**_Los caballeros dorados vuelven a la vida gracias a los pedidos de la diosa athena, ahora para poder vivir en paz deberán enmendar sus vínculos como amigos y hermanos…resumido en cuatro palabras "empezar una nueva vida". ¿Podrán enmendar todas sus deudas del pasado? ¿Tendrán el valor de mirarse los unos a los otros? ¿Podrán perdonarse? pasen y descúbranlo._**

Capitulo 2: reencuentro con las deudas (parte 1)

Saori esperaba atenta el regreso de sus santos dorado, esperaba que zeus cumpliera su palabra y los trajera de buelta sanos y salvos. Saori sabia que devolverles la vida no compensaban todo lo que ellos habian hecho por ella, pero por lo menos era un comienzo.

–señorita saori, ¿esta usted segura de que zeus no la engaño? –pregunto tatasumi preocupado, sabia que saori no podria soportar otra desilusión.

–no tatsumi, zeus es mi padre y creo que jamas me engañaria –dijo saori serrando sus ojos –si sabe lo que le conviene.

Ambos esperaban atentos, no tardarian en aterrizar muy pronto. Saori penso en lo mucho que sus amasonas habian sufrido por la pedida, y como kiki lloraba la ausencia de su maestro dia y noche, negandose a creer que jamas volveria a ver a su maestro…pero esa noche todo cambiaria. Una enorme aura dorada se reflejaba en el coliseo del santuario, se pordia observar como todas las armaduras doradas: aries, tauro, geminis, cancer, leo, virgo, libra, escorpio, sagitario, capricornio, acuario y piscis se reunian y volavan en un manto de brillo estelar hacia el coliseo. Nadie estaba alli para ver el espectaculo, pero saori y tatsumi podian verlo desde el templo de athena. Las armaduras se repartieron volando hacia esa aura cosmica que emanaba del cielo, y alli se encontraron los santos dorados vestidos con sus respectivas armaduras aunque en ese momento se despertaban de su sueño.

–Dios, que dolor de cabeza –dijo aioros adormilado por el largo sueño que habia tenido todos estos años – ¿en donde estoy? ¡¿Qué hago aquí?! ¡Estoy vivo! –aioros salio de su trance cuando escucho una vos muy familiar destras suyo.

–a…aioros –dijo shura con los ojos super habiertos – ¿tu tambien volviste?

– ¡claro que si! –dijo aioros en un tono extremadamente feliz y confuso, estaba feliz de ver a shura despues de tantos años pero estaba confuso por que no esperaba que esto susediera despues de tantos años.

–aioros…sobre ese dia…yo –shura callo de ridillas al suelo apretando sus puños y sintiendo como sus calidas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas –yo no queria matarte…y

–Oye tranquilo –dijo aioros arrodillandose y posando una mano en el hombro de su amigo –shura fuiste obligado a hacerlo ademas… –aioros tomo las manos de shura y ambos se levantaron –…no fue tu culpa –al oir esto shura se aferro a aioros en un abrazo unico, aun seguia derramando lagrimas mientras escondia su rostro en el hombro del arquero.

–se que no quisiste hacerlo shura y yo no te guardo rencon ni enojo –dijo aioros sin soltar su abrazo –siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo y aun con todo… –shura abrio mucho los ojos –…para mi eso no a cambiado –shura seco sus lagrimas y miro a su amigo a los ojos.

– ¿de verdad aioros? ¿Despues de todo lo que te hice? –shura bajo la cabesa mirando al suelo.

–claro que si shuris –"shuris" (asi es como aioros le decia de pequeño) also su cabesa y le dio al arquero una enorme sonrisa –me encantaria hermano –ambos se abrazaron de nuevo.

El abrazo fue cortado por una presencia, esa presencia que para aioros era conocida pero a la ves desconocida, era el, despues d etantoas años por fin tenia la oportunidad de ver a su hermanito menor que ahora era todo un leon dorado, aioria de leo. Aioros jamas en su vida habia llorado, pero en ese momento era inevitable llorar al ver que ese niño pequeño e inocente al que habia amado tanto se habia vuelto todo un hombre echo y derecho.

Sus brazos aun seguian adormilados, pero aun asi sacando todas sus fuersas se acerco con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos asta su hermano menor. Aioria se dio vuelta y quedo en estado de shok al ver la persona que tenia frente a el, que si no fuera por el color de ojos y cabello, ubiera estado seguro de que se trataba de su reflejo en un espejo. Mientras que el arquero se acercaba, aioria estaba paralizado asta que su cuerpo sintio un calor que desde hace años no sentia…ese abrazo tan calido era de su hermano aioros. Al sentir ese calido cosmo, muy rapidamente empujo al arquero de una forma muy brusca y lo izo caer al suelo.

–No…esto no…no puede estar pasandome –aioros quedo paralizado por la actitud de aioria, muy lentamente se incorporo e intento tocar el hombro de su hermanito.

–a…aioria –aioros intento tocarlo pero en un acto desesperado aioria tomo la mano de su hermano y la aparto de el.

– ¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME! –dijo aioria corriedo hacia otra parte con muchas lagrimas derramadas de sus ojos.

Aioros quedo paralizado ante tales palabras, sus lagrimas caian de sus ojos como cascadas y era inevitable pararlas…su corazon se habia quebrado por completo por la reaccion de su hermano. Le dolia pensar que aioria lo odiaba con toda su alma, tal ves sonaria egoista pero en esos momentos queria que su leoncito estubiera con el. Shura al ver que aioros estaba mal lo abrazo muy fuerte y el arquero ovio correspondio, en ese momento nesesitaba un abrazo mas que nunca.

En otra parte se encotraban dos hombre dandose la espalda el uno al otro, eran tan identicos pero a la ves tan distintos entre si. El destino los habia separado desde ya hace tanto tiempo ya hora no podian ni siquiera verse a los ojos…ni aunque ellos quisieran su orgullo no se los permitia, se trataba de los gemelos de geminis…saga y kanon. Lo que saga mas deseaba en ese momento era poder abrazar a su hermano y poder sentirlo despues de tantos años, ya no le guardaba rencor ni odio si no todo lo contrario…pero sabia que kanon no pensaba lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos cruzaba palabra alguna, ambos se daban la espalda y en lo que saga no se percataba es en que kanon en ese instante estaba llorando…aunque muy disimuladamente.

–kanon…yo…yo –saga intento romper el silecio, pero la verdad no sabia que decir en ese momento.

–no digas nada, no quiero escuchar ninguno de tus sermones –dijo kanon con amargura en su vos –ya se lo que vas a decir, "lo siento kanon, nunca quise que esto pasara y quiero que estemos juntos otra ves" –saga no lo nego eso era lo que en verdad queria decir –pues veras yo no estoy aquí para montar una farsa jugando a la familia feliz tal y como siempre lo hice…lo siento saga de geminis pero ya es tarde –dijo kanon retirandose de alli mientras que sus lagrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas.

–Kanon –fue lo unico que saga pudo decir antes de caer al suelo llorando a mares, ya no podia tolerar mas el rechaso.

A lo lejos se encontraban milo y camus frente a frente. Camus tenia una mirada que denotaba felicidad y a la ves mucha tristeza, pero la de milo denotaba frialdad y mucha decepcion…algo que no era comun en el. Muchos recuerdos venian a la mente de camus, el y milo cuando eran niños…cuando aun eran amigos de verdad. Milo se acerco a el con los dientes muy apretados, era muy ovio que guardaba mucho rencor al hombre que años atrás fue su mejor amigo. En un momento desucuidado, en escorpion se tiro sobre en cuello de camus apretandolo con mucha fuerza, a el tambien lo invadian los recuerdos y eso era lo que mas le dolia…sentirse traicionado por el hombre con el que habia conpartido toda su vida. Apretaba cada ves mas fuerte su agarre al cuello de camus mientras que lagrimas frias corrian por sus ojos.

–maldito… ¡TE ODIO! –dijo milo mientras apretaba cada ves mas fuerte. Esas palabra hirieron profundamente a camus, muchas veses habia escuchado esa frase provenir de las personas, pero jamas penso que las escucharia salir de la boca de milo –¡MUERETE, MUERETE OTRA VES! ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR! –camus agarro las manos de milo y con fuerza las aparto de su cuello intentando respirar.

–milo, sabes que todo lo que hice en el pasado fue por el bien de todos –dijo camus con una vos serena, aunque ahora se encontraba quebrado por dentro.

–si claro por el bien de todos, ¡INTENTASTE MATAR A NUESTRA DIOSA Y POR SI NO FUERA SUFICIENTE JUNTO CON SAGA Y SHURA MATASTE A SHAKA! SABES JAMAS CREID DECIRLO… ¡PERO SE CABO ESTA BATALLA TERMINO, MURIO JUNTO CON NUESTRA AMISTAD! –milo se dio la buelta y se fue a otra parte del coliseo lejos de camus.

Definitivamente esta buelta a la vida, se habia buelto un reencuentro con las deudas.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Una nueva vida.

Nota de la autora: actualice muy rápido Jajaja, disfruten el cap n.n

_Summary:_

**_Los caballeros dorados vuelven a la vida gracias a los pedidos de la diosa athena, ahora para poder vivir en paz deberán enmendar sus vínculos como amigos y hermanos… resumido en cuatro palabras "empezar una nueva vida". ¿Podrán enmendar todas sus deudas del pasado? ¿Tendrán el valor de mirarse los unos a los otros? ¿Podrán perdonarse? pasen y descúbranlo._**

Capitulo 4: reencuentro con las deudas (parte 2)

El ambiente en algunos caballeros se estaba poniendo muy pesado, especialmente entre Milo y Camus, Aioria Shura y Aioros. Shion y Dohko habían regresado un poco antes que los demás y desde su lugar podían ver en el desastre que se había convertido la orden dorada, caballeros peleando como si fueran niños, echándose las culpas en cara… ¡UN DESASTRE! a acepción de algunos caballeros que no guardaban ningún rencor o eso parecía a simple vista.

–Dios mío shion esto es un desastre, volvimos a la vida y si no los detenemos no descansaran asta verse morir de nuevo –dijo Dohko un poco preocupado y adormilado.

–Sabes amigo mío, creo que sería mejor dejar que se desquiten eso les haría muy bien a sus corazones –dijo Shion con un tono triste en su vos –Sabes yo también me siento culpable de muchas cosas que pasaron.

–Lo dices por lo de Hades, por favor Shion ustedes lo hicieron solo para proteger a Athena y al mundo, si no fuera por ustedes tal ves jamás hubiéramos ganado la guerra santa –dijo Dohko en tono conciliador.

–No es eso sabes, en parte si es por lo de la guerra santa pero por otra parte es que he hecho sufrir mucho a mis niños, especialmente a Mu que intente obligarlo a matar a Athena y de no hacerlo estaría levantando su puño contra el santuario… esa es mi mayor culpa jamás quise que mi discípulo sufriera y menos por mi causa y lo de Saga, dios como a sufrido mi pobre niño en todos estos años yo debí haberlo ayudado –dijo Shion con los ojos serrados.

–No te culpes viejo amigo, apuesto a que, Mu entiende que lo hiciste por Athena y lo de Saga, bueno lo de Saga fue algo inevitable Shion durante décadas los géminis en sido marcados con diferentes destinos y el destino con respecto a Saga así se dio.

–Oye es cierto pero aun así me hubiera gustado poder ayudar a mi niño.

Por otro lado muy lejos del coliseo se podía ver que estaba despertando un hombre, uno de cabello celeste claro, un poco adolorido y medio dormido. Pudo ver que había muchos caballeros discutiendo y peleándose muy salvajemente, a pesar de que se encontraban lejos de allí. A su lado se encontraba otro hombre de cabello azulado y bastante varonil… aquel que había sido su mejor amigo desde muy pequeño, más que un amigo un hermano. Desde que el tenia memoria jamás había sido bueno para hacer amigos solo por su aspecto de "niño bonito" al que todos maltrataban, solo hasta que conoció a cierto niño de cabello azul y muy rudo el cual no tubo duda de aceptar como a su verdadero amigo.

–Mascarita –por primera ves en mucho tiempo Afrodita se sentía feliz de verdad. Se acerco a Mascara Mortal para poder despertarlo con leves movimientos, pero su seño feliz cambio a un seño fruncido y asustado al ver que su amigo no repondría a sus movimientos -¿Ma?… ¿Mascara? –Afrodita ya estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, al sentir que el cosmos de su amigo se apagaba poco a poco y que tenía un pulso muy débil –No, ¡no esto no puede estar pasándome! ¡Mascara tonto, reacciona por favor! –Afrodita lo tenía en brazos intentando despertarlo. Pudo sentir como sus cálidas lagrimas salían de su hermoso rostro bajando hasta caer encima de su amigo – ¿Acaso va a dejarme mascara? Prometiste que siempre estaríamos los dos juntos y si morimos también morimos juntos –Afrodita empezó a sollozar mucho más fuerte. De pronto sintió como los brazos de Mascara Mortal iban moviéndose, su consumo se hacia más fuerte y se despertaba poco a poco.

–De…deja de…de llorar…que…que par…pareces ni…ña –dijo Mascara mirando a Afrodita con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¡Mascara tonto, no me vuelvas a asustar así! –dijo Afrodita haciendo un puchero gracioso.

–Deja de llorar florcita –mascara lo tomo del brazo y lo atrajo hacia si en un abrazo, tal y como cuando era pequeño –tu no cambias mas niño bonito Jajaja.

–Que cruel eres Mascara –dijo Afrodita fingiendo molestia.

En otra parte se podía ver que tres caballeros despertaban poco a poco. Uno de los caballeros tenía el cabello lila y una apariencia serena, otro tenía el cabello rubio y tenía sus ojos cerrados, el última tenia cabello castaño y era bastante grande. Los tres se miraron y sonrieron a la ves, felices de verse de nuevo.

– ¡Dios mío que alegría verlos de nuevo amigos! –dijo Aldebarán muy contento.

–También es un placer verte caballero de… –Shaka fue interrumpido.

– ¡Deja de ser formal barbie ahora hay que disfrutar al máximo al diablo con la formalidad! –Shaka abrió sus ojos y sonrió mientras que le daba un golpe en el brazo a Aldebarán.

– ¡Es cierto al diablo con la meditación y la formalidad! ¡También te extrañe grandote que bueno verte! Y no me llames barbie.

–Valla ¿que ocurrió con el Shaka formal y de buenos modales? –pregunto Mu en forma burlona.

–Cállate borrego a ti también te extrañamos –dijeron Alde y Shaka al mismo tiempo. Mu les sonrió.

–Al parecer todos volvimos –dijo Mu feliz de estar allí, pero su seño cambio al ver que sus amigo estaban preocupados en ese momento – ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¡Dios mío los se están matando! –Escucharon que Afrodita estaba hablando.

– ¿Afrodita y Mascara? Hola amigos me pueden decir que esta pasando –pregunto Mu muy preocupado.

–No lo sabemos chicos, cuando despertamos encontramos a todos peleando –dijo Mascara Mortal observando la escena –Aunque después de todo lo que ha pasado era de suponerse que se matarían los unos y los otros.

–Es cierto, oigan allá están Dohko y… -todos miraron con los ojos abiertos en especial Mu.

– ¡SHION!

Shion pudo escuchar que algunos caballeros decían su nombre. Volteo y los miro a todos con una sonrisa nostálgica y triste, especialmente cuando vio a Mu. Todos estaban en shock, al parecer no esperaban que shion también volviera de la muerte. El primero en acercarse fue mu con un seño fruncido.

–Maestro, que alegría verlo –dijo Mu con una vos inexpresiva, aun estaba muy sorprendido – ¿podría explicarnos que esta pasando aquí? Todos se están peleando y nadie esta haciendo nada.

–Si ya es hora de separarlos, sabes mi idea era dejar que se desquitaran el uno con el otro así se calmarían después –dijo shion sabiendo que ya era hora de separarlos.

Milo y Camus solo se agredían con insultos bastante graves, pero era cuestión de segundos para que iniciaran una guerra de 1.000 días a su alrededor. Camus ya estaba arto de ser culpado por Milo y Milo ya estaba arto de ver el rostro de Camus, algo que todos pensaban que terminaría mal. Aioria y Shura se peleaban mas allá a lo lejos solo que ellos ya habían empezado una guerra, lanzándose sus ataques más mortales para ver quién de ellos moriría primero, Aioros intentaba separarlo pero era inútil. Shura no le hacia caso y Aioria no quería saber nada de él.

¡PLASMA RELÁMPAGO!

¡EXCALIBUR!

Era inútil hacer que ellos paren, hasta que en un descuido uno de los ataques casi le da a Aioros por suerte pudo esquivar el ataque.

– ¿¡Aioros te encuentras bien!? –pregunto Shura preocupado.

–jaja no me hagas reír, ¿tu le preguntas si se encuentra bien?, ¡a ti te vale madres como este si al fin y al cabo tu lo mataste! ¡Maldito asesino! –grito Aioria con veneno puro en su vos.

–Aioria basta –dijo Aioros enojado.

–Hay si ¿y tu que hiciste toda tu vida?, ¡al igual que yo toda tu vida creíste que Aioros era un traidor, lo odiaste con todo tu ser, así que tu tampoco eres inocente gato de peluche! –dijo Shura de la misma manera.

– ¡Basta los dos! –Todos escucharon el grito de Aioros – ¡Por dios, ya déjense de pelar! ¡Son los dos unos inmaduros! –Aioria y Shura se calmaron pero aun así seguían mirándose de forma asesina.

Milo y Camus seguían agrediéndose, ya casi empezaban con sus ataques.

– ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE FUI TAN IDIOTA PARA CREER QUE RAS MI AMIGO, ERES UN TRAIDOR SOLO ESO MALDITO CUBO DE HIELO! –los gritos de Milo se escuchaban por todos lados.

– ¡Y YO NO PUEDO CREER QUE TU SEAS TAN IDIOTA COMO PARA NO COMPRENDER QUE TODO LO QUE HICE FUE POR ATHENA!, ¿TU QUE HUBIESES ECHO EN MI LUGAR? MALDITO BASTARDO MAL VIVIENTE –esto si fue el colmo ya empezó la guerra.

¡AGUJA ESCARLATA ANTARES!

¡EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA!

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Una nueva vida.

_Summary:_

**_Los caballeros dorados vuelven a la vida gracias a los pedidos de la diosa athena, ahora para poder vivir en paz deberán enmendar sus vínculos como amigos y hermanos… resumido en cuatro palabras "empezar una nueva vida". ¿Podrán enmendar todas sus deudas del pasado? ¿Tendrán el valor de mirarse los unos a los otros? ¿Podrán perdonarse? pasen y descúbranlo._**

Capitulo 5: subiendo las escaleras (parte 1)

¡AGUJA ESCARLATA ANTARES!

¡EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA!

Ambos ya habían comenzado con una guerra, lanzándose sus ataques más mortíferos con el único objetivo de matarse los unos a a los otros… pensar que durante toda su vida habían sido mejores amigos y ahora intentaban matarse entre ellos. Los ataques se hacían cada vez más fuertes, y los demás intentaban separarlo como podían, intentando no salir lastimados en el intento… de pronto todos oyeron un dulce y melodiosa voz bajando las escaleras, era nada más y nada menos que la diosa athena.

– ¡diosa athena! –gritaron shion y dohko.

– ¡dios mío, milo, camus NOO!

Todos miraron sorprendidos de lo que su diosa acababa de hacer.

– ¡princesa athena! –gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, incluso milo y camus dejaron de pelear. Lo que saori izo fue interponerse entre los ataques de milo y camus recibiendo sus golpes para que ellos estuvieran a salvo.

–no… no se preocupen estoy bien –dijo saori levantándose del suelo, pero luego miro a milo y a camus con enojo en sus ojos – ¡como osan pelear de esa manera, pudieron haber muerto de nuevo, desde ahora esta prohibido pelear de esta forma con los amigos o hermanos de armas!

–esta sabandija que ve aquí diosa athena no es mi hermano ni siquiera mi amigo, el es un traidor, al igual que ustedes saga y shura –dijo milo con todo el veneno en su voz.

– ¡milo ¿como puedes decir tal cosa?! –pregunto su diosa indignada.

–esta bien déjelo diosa athena –dijo camus de forma fría –milo, a diferencia tuya yo sé muy bien que tengo mucha culpa de todo lo que paso, pero si hice lo que hice fue por el bien de nuestra diosa –dijo camus dándole la espalda a milo, no quería que este o viera llorar –solo piénsalo milo, ¿Qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar, o en el lugar de saga y shura? –dicho esto camus se retiro de allí dando rumbo a su templo.

Milo se quedo callado, ¿Qué hubiese hecho en lugar de camus, saga o shura? La verdad es que no tenía respuesta alguna, aun que en ese momento no sentía ni pena ni culpa de todo lo que le dijo a camus, pues él a pesar de todo se sentía traicionado y eso para milo no tenia perdón.

–Diosa athena –kanon se acerco a saori e izo una reverencia.

–kanon, me alegra tanto que estés aquí –dijo saori dándole un beso en su mejilla.

–Diosa athena, me gustaría que me concediera el permiso de volver al mundo marino –dijo kanon ocultando su sonrojo.

– ¿te irás kanon? –Pregunto saori triste –no será lo mismo sin ti.

–no se preocupe diosa, a pesar de que vuelva a ser marina de Poseidón usted sabe que mi lealtad esta con usted ahora –dijo kanon un poco triste –como siempre debió ser.

–bien, si eso es lo quieres hablare con Poseidón para que puedas volver.

–Gracias diosa athena –kanon izo otra reverencia y empezó a subir las escalinatas.

Esta vez athena dirigió su mirada a alguien especial, aquel caballero que la habia salvado de la muerte hace 13 años atrás, era nada más ni nada menos que aioros de sagitario, su guardián alado. Y en otra parte se encontraba aioria que era casi idéntico a aioros.

–Aioros de sagitario –aioros volteo y miro a su diosa de frente.

–Diosa athena –aioros izo una reverencia ante ella –diosa athena, gracias por esa nueva oportunidad de vivir.

–no, yo tengo que agradecerte a ti, tu me salvaste aioros, cuando era un bebé me salvaste de la muerte ofreciendo tu valiosa vida en el intento… fue mi culpa que murieras aioros –saori no pudo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas frente a aioros.

–athena, no llore por favor –dijo aioros limpiando las lagrimas de su diosa, jamás pensó que le dolería tanto verla llorar –soy un caballero dorado y era mi deber.

–Aun así te lo agradezco –athena volteo su mirada a aioria y se acerco a él.

–aioria, debes subir cuanto antes, la amazona del águila te espera –dijo saori un poco picarona.

–En serio, ella esta allí –los ojos de aioria se iluminaron – ¡iré a buscar a mi amazona!

Aioros lo miro con nostalgia, ¿Cuántas cosas se habia perdido en la vida de su hermanito? Su primer amor, la mitad de su niñez, su adolescencia… al parecer se habia perdido todo y era natural que aioria no quisiera siquiera verlo, a los ojos del león aioros parecía un completo extraño.

–mu me parece que tienes que ir con urgencia a la casa de Aries –dijo athena muy seria.

– ¿ocurrió algo malo en mi templo? –pregunto mu con su típica serenidad.

–se trata de kiki, el pobrecito niño no ha parado de llorar desde que moriste en la batalla contra hades, se ha vuelto un niño triste, solitario y a veces se pone muy rudo con los demás aprendices… ve a verlo –dijo saori recordando los acontecimientos.

–Ya…ya me voy –mu corrió a todo lo que le dieron sus piernas, no podía evitar llorar en ese momento, al parecer el ya habia vivido esos acontecimientos antes y sabía perfectamente cuanto dolía la perdida… después de todo el habia perdido a su maestro años atrás.

–bien ahora todos pueden subir hasta sus templos, aioros se me olvido decirte que seiya te esta esperando en tu templo.

– ¡¿seiya sobrevivió?! –pregunto aioros muy sorprendido, no esperaba que seiya sobreviviera después de ser atravesado por la espada de hades.

–Si, es una suerte que haya sobrevivido –dijo saori suspirando.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Casa de Aries.**

Mu por fin habia llegado a la casa de Aries, todo seguía igual que antes, sin ningún rastro de polvo por que al parecer kiki limpiaba muy constantemente. Se acerco a la sala para ver si su niño se encontraba allí.

–_"Tal vez este durmiendo" _–pensó mu lleno a la habitación de kiki.

Cuando entro a la habitación, la imagen que vio lo dejo sin habla y con un fuerte nudo en su garganta… su aprendiz estaba acostado boca arriba con una expresión triste y en su mano se encontraba una foto de mu y él cuando tenía 3 tres años. En ese momento recordó la vez que le asignaron a kiki como a su aprendiz, jamás pensó que se iba a encariñar tan rápidamente con el niño que hoy en día amaba como si fuera su hijo.

–Kiki, Kiki despierta –mu lo movió delicadamente para que se despierte. Kiki empezó a despertar muy lentamente, y la sorpresa fue tal que el niño habia quedado en shock por unos momentos.

– ¡maestro mu! –tal fue el susto que el niño termino calleándose de la cama sin poder creer que su maestro estaba en frente de sus narices.

–si soy yo pequeño, no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe –kiki no lo pensó y sin más que hacer se arrojo a los brazos de su maestro en un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

– ¡maetro no puedo creer que sea usted! ¡Pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver! –Dijo el pequeño que lloraba a moco tendido –no vuelvas a irte papá.

Mu se sorprendió a escuchar esa palabra, "papá" esa palabra sonaba hermosa en los labios de su pequeño alumno, pero la verdad le sorprendía ya que siempre lo llamaba por su nombre o le decia maestro.

–No volveré a irme… hijo –respondió mu con toda felicidad.

**Casa de tauro.**

Su templo se encontraba igual que siempre, a acepción de que tenía unas cuantas telarañas colgadas. Sentía una inmensa felicidad de volver a su templo que prácticamente era su casa… pero a la vez se sentía muy vacio ese lugar, ¿acaso jamás se habia dado cuenta de su penosa soledad? Al parecer con todo lo que habia pasado no habia pensado en eso y sonara egoísta pero le hubiera gustado tener a alguien que hubiera esperado su llegada, así como mu tenia a kiki, aioria tenía a marin, aioros tenía a aioria, etc.…  
>Aunque no se encontraba muy solo que digamos, tenía a sus amigos: mu y shaka que habían sido mejores amigos desde su infancia y también a los demás que a pesar de todo seguían siendo sus hermanos… pero aun así el guardián de tauro se sentía solo.<p>

–que soledad hay aquí en tauro… –dijo Aldebarán con un suspiro triste –…infinita soledad.

**Casa de géminis.**

El templo de géminis, anteriormente su casa en donde protegía sus ideales y a su diosa… algo que durante 13 años habia quedado en el olvido. Cuando domino el santuario todo se habia derrumbado a su alrededor, sus amigos, su hermano y por sobretodo el bienestar de su propia diosa… él podía ver eso a simple vista, solo que todos esos años habia sido cegado por el poder y el odio, ¿Cuándo fue que su vida se habia desmoronado por competo? ¿De todos sus errores cual habia sido el peor?, en primer lugar el hecho de haber nacido habia sido su peor error… o al menos eso creía él. En segundo lugar, estaba su gemelo al que habia lastimado tanto. Durante sus años como caballero su pobre hermano habia vivido a su sombra… la sombra de géminis. No le sorprendía que su hermano hubiera tomado ese camino de odio y oscuridad, después de toda la tenia sus razones.

Géminis, ese templo que alguna vez avía llamado "hogar", o por lo menos el creía que era su hogar a pesar de que siempre vivió aislado de todo el mundo. Desde que tenía memoria el patriarca le habia pedido que se mantuviera oculto, nadie más que shion y saga podían saber de su existencia y la verdad es que durante todos esos años no habia podía negar el hecho de querer ser reconocido por los demás, ¡quería gritarle a todo el mundo "mírenme, soy kanon de géminis y si existo"! porque nadie jamás lo habia tomado en cuenta. Con el pasar de los años habia dejado que su corazón se anegará por el odio hacia todo el mundo… pero especialmente a saga. Cuando este mismo lo encerró en Cabo Sunion, pudo sentir que algo en su interior se habia quebrado por completo ya que al parecer a su hermano le importaba mas ser un simple caballero que dominar el mundo a su lado. Ahora se encontraba allí y ni siquiera tenía el valor de dirigirle la palabra a saga, se sentía mal porque sabía que parte de las desgracias que habia pasado eran por su culpa, así que volvería al mundo marino con el único objetivo de ya no seguir dañando a nadie… y el sabía perfectamente que ya no habia marcha atrás.

Continuara…


End file.
